Another Kitty
by Lilian Hope Black
Summary: So we all know the story of the cat, but the one we don't know is the blessed cat. When Keity Sohma comes back after several years, how will the others react? Especially the cat and her brother the rat. Will Akito punish her? What about a certain legend that goes along with the Blessed Cat?
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Rat

**I do not own Fruits Basket. I really wish I did, but that is not a privilege I have... anyway, this is my first story, first chapter. I know it's short, but the future chapters should be pretty long. OK! Enough of me, let's go on with the story!**

* * *

History

Hi, I'm Keity, Keity Sohma. I am sixteen years old, and I have the best life ever. I have a lot of friends, I'm the most popular at my school, I have a boyfriend who loves me, and my family is very well balanced.

NOT! The only things that are true, are my name and age. I am the least popular at my school, but I am talked about. So everyone has heard of me, but only two people actually talk to me. Touhru Honda, and Hailey Smith. That's going to change soon though, because Hailey is moving to America in a week. Touhru is always busy and she just got a job, so I'll probably never get to talk to her again. All in all, my life stinks. Why do people talk about me? My hair, eyes, and something weird that happens. My hair is snow-white with black side bangs. My eyes are a bright purple, and the weird thing… cats seem to love me. There is a reason, but only my family and I know about that. My family… gosh, I haven't spoken with my family in three years. Yep, I was thirteen when I ran away from the main house. I went away and studied martial arts. Now I live in a little flat near my high school that I pay for with the money that I earn from my job… that I have to quit soon.

Anyway, my curse… you know the story of the Chinese zodiac? Well, some of the Sohma family members are cursed with one of the animals; the rat, dog, horse, rooster, boar, and all the others including the cat. But, I on the other hand, I am cursed with the "blessed cat" meaning I am the white cat. *sigh* It is so not cool! I get hugged by a guy not related to me, and I turn into a little white cat with black ears. I get stressed or very sick, same thing happens.

Anywho, I ran away from the main house and Akito, the head of the family, five years ago. I was eleven. He tried to hurt my brother… Yuki… he's my twin. Akito tried to hurt him, and it worked. Yuki would disappear for days before I saw him again, and he would always be so much different; getting quieter and quieter until he hardly spoke. One day, I stood up to Akito. He got mad and he hit me. He also laid off Yuki. But that just meant that he turned his attention to me. He did the same things to me that he did to poor Yuki. Finally, with the help of Kyo, my best friend, the cursed cat, I escaped.

Ever since then, I've been running. But I'm tired, and I want to go home. I can't though, I can only dream. So once I was fifteen, I got a job and an apartment. Now, going into my eleventh year of school, I decided to go to the local high school. Boy did I not know what I was getting into.

* * *

Chapter one~ Finding the Rat~

"…ty…eity… Keity!" I felt someone pound my head.

"Knock it off ," I moaned. That would be Uo… she never let me sleep during lunch.

Uo laughed at me. "You're never going to be able to get them to stop talking about you if you're asleep… course, I could take care of them for you if you want."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I prefer to fight my own battles." I said softly. That was my personality; calm, strong, independent, and I don't… well actually I do, fight a lot with some people. But they bring it up in the first place! It's not actually my fault…

Uo smirked. "That's my girl. Alright then, but you'd better watch out; I heard the student president is keeping an eye on you. You should stay out of his way."

"Thank you. What is his name?" It wasn't like I was going to remember, but I'd need to know in case it ever came up.

"Name? You mean you actually don't know who the president is?" Uo's eyes were like saucers.

"No… am I supposed to?"

"Well every girl does… his name is Yuki Sohma."

I chocked on my spit. It must have been my face or something I said, but Uo started laughing like I was the funniest thing ever. "I'm sorry, but do I amuse you?" I finished chocking.

"Yeah, you're pretty funny. Oh hey, your roots are starting to show again, you should die your hair."

I reached up to feel my dyed black hair. She was right, I could feel the softness of my natural hair color, and that would mean, that if I didn't dye it soon, my whole head of hair would return to its silvery grey color. Minus my bangs which actually are naturally black.

I frowned. "Yeah, you're right… I just hope no one dumps water on my head… I forgot to use the waterproof dye and I don't really want to have my natural color show…"  
Uo rolled her eyes. "Kid, you gotta do something about your care free nature."

"Meh… it's a family trait… minus my older brother. He's… a little crazy." I put the rest of my lunch in a bag and stood up. "Well, I really should get going. I need to do some things before our next class. See you, Uo-chan."

"Later kid."

I sighed as I put my lunch in my locker. I seem to have the worst luck. I almost fell into a guy, then I almost got hit by a water balloon, and then I was almost smacked by some random tennis ball. ALL IN ONE DAY! Needless to say, my day was totally normal.

"Excuse me, sweetheart, but I couldn't help but notice your roots. You're rather odd." A familiar male's voice scared me from behind. I jumped.

Turning around to see the criminal, I noticed right off the bat that his hair was white on top and black underneath it. It was Hatsuharu! My eyes widened at the new knowledge. How many Sohmas were going to this school?!

"You're one to talk. You look like a cow with hair like that." I said calmly. I realized to late, however, that he was black Haru at the time…

"Well how about you come with me and I'll-" he was cut off when someone shouted, 'Look out!' I turned in time to see that a bucket was heading right at my head. Before I could move an inch, it slammed onto my head and I could literally feel the water, along with the hair dye, draining down and onto my shirt. I panicked and ran out of the hall. By the time I stopped running, I noticed that I was outside in the court yard. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and went back to the locker room and changed my shirt. When I came out, no one was in the hall. I sighed with relief. Oops… I jinxed it.

As soon as I stepped into the hall, I felt three presences nearby. But, due to my terrible luck, they saw me. I could hear Yuki's voice… my dear brother… oh no…

"Keity?" I heard him call. I don't know what came over me, but I glanced back at him and then I booked it. I heard someone swear. I could only assume it was Haru. I was, however, proven wrong. How do I know? Oh, a certain orange haired Sohma stood in my way. Kyo!

He had to catch his breath. "Keity…" she said breathlessly.

By the time it took me to process that Kyo was actually in front of me, I hadn't realized that Yuki had come up behind me. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. He never did this to anyone unless he was really… miffed.

His eyes showed nothing but love and remorse. "Keity." He said again. He wraped his arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Hello, brother." I whispered into his chest. He let go and slapped me. I was shocked for a moment, but then I knew he wasn't in the wrong.

"Why did you leave?!" came a voice from behind me. I turned and found Kyo glaring at me.

I didn't make eye contact as I said, "Kyo, I'm sorry. I didn't want to but—"

"Then why did you?!" he bellowed. I winced at his rage.

"Shut up stupid cat." Yuki yelled from next to me. This took us all by surprise. Yuki never yelled. Ever.

Kyo glared a few more seconds before running out of the school. Fortunately, it was already after school so no one was around. Convenient. Once he was gone, Haru cleared his throat.

"So… Keity, it really is you. I'm glad to see you again." He said awkwardly.

"Yes, it's me. It is nice. Yuki… I… I'm sorry for leaving. Really, but I had to." I said, turning to the rat.

Yuki sighed and grabbed my hand. "It's ok. You don't have to explain now, but I expect you to soon. I bet Shigure would like to see you. Do you have a place you're staying?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well… I would like to see him too. As for somewhere I'm staying…" I trailed off avoiding his gaze.

Yuki seemed to sweatdrop, as did Haru. "So you don't have a place then?" Yuki asked.

"In short, no."

"Very well, you'll stay at Shigure's." and with that, the cow and the rat led me out of the school building.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blessed Cat

**Sorry it took so long! I know, I said the next chapters would be longer, but I needed to get certain things in this one, so it took up a shorter amount! I'm sorry world! Oh! And I'm going to do a contest. I want to see how many of you are actually enjoying this. The contest is to have one person guess something, and the prize it a) they can choose one chapter subject (within T rating) and I will write one whole chapter about it. or b) they can come up with their OC that will appear in one of the later chapters. The question is this: What is the name of Hana's brother? If you are the first to get it right, I will let you choose a or b as your prize! The end of the contest will be when I post the third chapter! Sorry I'm taking so long! Anywho, enjoy! **

Chapter 2~ The Blessed Cat~

I was sitting on the floor in front of Shigure's desk as he gushed at me about how much I've grown in height and beauty… blah, blah, blah, normal old Shigure. I smiled at him when he paused to take a breath.

"You're so weird, Shigure." I giggled.

He waved me off, then turned serious. "You know that if Akito finds out you're here, you will be in trouble." Then his grin returned. "Nevertheless, I will house and feed and take care of you!"

"That's all I'm asking." Yuki sighed. "But Keity, you'll have to share a room… is that alright?"

I looked at him and calmly stood. "Of course, just point me in the direction of where it is I'll be staying, and I shall be on my way."

Yuki smiled at me. "Right down the ahll-" he was interrupted by a female's voice, which I recognized.

"Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, I'm home." The voice called out. I raised an eyebrow and poked my head around the corner.

"Touhru?!" I asked, completely shocked. She turned towards me and stumbled back a bit.

"Keity! Why, I didn't know you were here! How do you know the Sohmas?" she rambled shortly.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, um… I'm kinda sorta Yuki's twin… sister…"

"Naw, I thought you were his brother…" Kyo's voice came from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes but then winced as I heard my brother scolding him.

The doorbell rang and so I went to go answer it, it was the mail man. He held out the mail and I went to take it, but I tripped (not something I do very often) and fell on top of him. He looked shocked for a moment, but Shigure took care of the rest.

I looked down at myself to see that I was indeed the little white cat. I sighed and picked up my clothes in my mouth. Carrying them into the office where everyone was currently sitting, minus Shigure, I sat in Kyo's lap. He began to absentmindedly scratch my ears, making me purr.

"You're another cat?" Touhru looked at me, puzzled.

I looked up at her and giggled. "Yup. But Shigure can tell the story better than I can."

As if on cue, the dog came into the room. "Oh dear, someone's a bit clumsy today. A little unlike you to let your guard down, Keity." I hissed at him quietly. He chuckled and sat next to Touhru. "Well, I guess I have to tell you the story now." He grinned.

_"It was only a few more hours until the party, and all the animals were gathering. The rat was sitting, waiting, on top of the ox's head. Once the doors were opened, and all the animals were seated, the blessed cat noticed that her friend the cat was not there. It was her duty, as the pure cat, to make sure no one missed the party. So without telling anyone, she snuck out of the party and went to the cat. 'Cat, the party has started. Why are you not there?' she asked the cat. 'the rat told me it was tomorrow.' The cat yawned. _

_"'well he lied. The party is happening right now.' The blessed cat insisted. 'whatever.' The cat said sleepily. He drifted into another deep sleep, missing the party. The blessed cat returned to the party and was honored for her pureness of heart. But she was still bothered by the rat's cruelty towards the cat. So that night, as punishment, she snuck into the rat's room (or so she thought it was his room) and poisoned his drinking water. When the animals woke the next morning, god was dead and the blessed cat took over." _Shigure didn't finish it. I noticed that he wanted me to finish the story.

I sighed and looked at Touhru. _"The blessed cat was still sore about the outcome of her revenge. A year later, and god came back. He was now angry of both cats, so he took back his control, and banished the cats. Together they suffered, and together they remain. However, the animals felt sorry for the blessed cat and made sure she had enough food and a safe place to live. After a few months, they began to forget about her, and eventually they all forgot." _I frowned. "So you see, it was really all the blessed cats fault for what happened to the cat…"

I felt a hand come down hard on my cat head. I looked up and saw Kyo glaring daggers at me. "It was not the blessed cat's fault! You know it!"

I looked at my paws and sighed. "Okay…" I tried to get him to let it go and just blame me. It was so my fault! Yuki sensed my agitation and changed to subject.

At dinner, we were back to normal and I was sitting with Touhru. She was telling me all about how cute I was in my other form. If only she knew my… other, other form… no, I wouldn't think about it. it was too sad and disgusting. You may think that the cat's curse is something, but the blessed cat's curse… it's something else entirely. If I stay in it for too long, I may die.

I shuddered at the thought of that and looked up to see Kyo staring at me. I smiled sadly and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to go to bed early. Goodnight everyone. And thank you for letting me stay here, Shigure." I said, bowing.

"Not a problem, Keity! Goodnight!" Shigure sang. There were echoes of goodnights as I made my way to the room I was staying in.

~~~~~flashback dream~~~~~

_"You will never be anything! You are worthless, stupid, useless, uncaring, and disgusting! Your life is nothing." A younger Akito lashed out at a younger me. I cried out as his hand met my face. He grinned evilly. "See? You are pathetic. Get out!" _

_That was the last night I stayed at the Sohma home._


	3. Chapter 3: Hatori!

**I am so stinkin' sorry it took so long! But thanks for sticking around for the update! Here it is as promised, and please R&R! You don't have to of course, but I love to hear what you all have to say! I Hope you like this chapter! Akito is in this. And don't worry, this won't be the last! Oh, and as for the contest, since I never posted the chapter till much later, I'm just going to let the two of you who did guess get to choose one of the options. So PM me whether you want a theme for a chpater or a character added of your own! Love you all! ~Kim**

Chapter Three: Hatori!

"STUPID RAT!" that's what woke me up the next morning… I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Sitting up, I noticed the Touhru was already gone. Changing quickly and laughing at the yells I was hearing, I dashed downstairs to find Yuki about to kick Kyo. Yeah, no one could ever see it coming, but me being his twin and the better fighter, I could. I zoomed over and blocked the kick and had him in an arm lock before anyone could blink.

Yuki huffed. "That wasn't necessary, Keity."

I smirked. "But it isn't good for your ego to win all the time." I put on my best puppy dog eyes. Shigure held his thumbs up in approval… ok not really, but I could imagine him doing so.

Kyo was laughing hysterically at what had happened. I looked down at him and let go of Yuki. That snapped him out of it and he took off like a rocket.

I was laughing lightly when I noticed that someone had knocked on the front door. I looked around to see if anyone had heard it; no one had. So sighing, I left my place in the den to answer the door.

_Knock, knock._

"I'm coming!" I said loudly. I reached for the handle and opened it to reveal someone that made my face pale immediately. "Hatori!" I squeaked.

"Keity… my, it has been a long time. Might I come in?" he asked. I stood flabbergasted.

"Keity, who's at the door-Hari?" Shigure came to stand next to me and welcome in his friend. "Come in, come in! What brings you here today, Hari?"

"Actually, I just came to check on Kyo and Yuki. But it seems I have new business to deal with." He stated, looking at me.

"H-Hatori, you won't tell Akito will you?" I muttered hopefully.

Hatori sighed and straightened his coat. "Not yet. But he will find out soon enough."

I was so overwhelmed with relief, I flung my arms around his neck. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I chanted. He chuckled deeply at my antics, however uncommon it was for me to show this side of me.

"So will you not join us for supper this fine evening?" Shigure asked.

"Shigure it's only eleven o'clock." I mumbled.

"Keity is of course correct. I have some business elsewhere to tend to. And by the way, Keity, how is your asthma doing?" Hatori asked me.

My face warmed slightly. "Well… I haven't had an attack in a while. And the last time I did, it wasn't very serious." And just because the universe felt like proving me wrong, I bent over in a fit of coughing. It was an attack! I hadn't had one in forever and it came back to skewer me alive.

"Quick, get her to the couch." Shigure called as Hatori picked me up and carried me into the other room. Even through my coughs I felt the couch underneath me. My throat was starting to hurt and my eyes were watery, but I could still see Yuki, Kyo, and Touhru come into the room. My coughing became more ragged and harsh. But soon I found peace in a restless slumber.

_~~~~~dream~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Keity, it'll be ok. Just relax. Hatori is coming and he can help, just hang in there." Yuki was rubbing my back as I continued to cough. We were seven and this was my first attack. _

_"Yuki, how is she doing?" Hatori's deep voice came into the room._

_"I don't know. She was fine, but then she started coughing and wouldn't stop." _

_"She'll be fine. This won't be the only attack, but it will be hard on her. Just get me some hot water and a towel." _

_I woke up later in the day to see Yuki asleep next to me. I slowly sat up and noticed I wasn't coughing anymore. I patted Yuki's head and he stirred awake. His eyes met mine and I soon found myself enveloped in an embrace. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~end dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I groaned once I felt air coming in ragged breaths as I woke. Sitting up, I saw the same seen I had seen years ago; Yuki was asleep next to me. I smiled slightly at him and went to touch him, but he awoke.

"Keity." He let out a sigh of relief. I smiled at him. Yuki lay a hand on mine and smiled along with me. That was the cue for the others to come into the room. Hatori came in first followed by Touhru, Shigure, and Kyo.

"Good, you're awake. I am sorry, but when a member of the Sohmas is sick, as I'm sure you're aware of, Akito… knows. I just got off the phone and he demands that you come back to the house with me." Hatori said solemnly.

Yuki's eyes, as well as mine, widened in fear; no way was I going back! I noticed Kyo glare at the floor at the mention of me returning to the house. I slowly stood, careful of my still wobbly legs, and looked at the floor.

"Alright, well best not keep him waiting…" I said quietly. I felt all eyes go to me in shock. "I'll be fine." I tried to assure them, but I was really trying to convince myself of that fact.

~~~time jump~~~~~

"Keity, I've missed you. You've been a very naughty kitty, haven't you?" Akito cooed from in front of my kneeling position. I kept my eyes fixated on my hands in my lap. Akito took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up so I had to look at him. "You know that displeases me, and I will have to punish you for your sins."

My eyes widened at the thought of going into… that room. That was the main reason I had run away! I blinked at him slightly and he smirked.

"Ah, so you do remember the punishment. Well, let's go then." He took a firm hold of my upper arm and dragged me up to my height; just under his own. Proceeding to the room, I couldn't help but whimper from the memories that seemed to flare up. Akito threw me up to the wall and I huddled in the little corner I was so familiar with. He brought out his whip and he seethed at me.

"You will never be loved by the others. you are nothing! You mean nothing to everyone! How could you possibly run away and think that by returning you would gain their affection?!" he bellowed as the first crack of the whip was heard through the entire room. The following moments passed the same. Nothing but physical and mental pain brought upon me by my own foolish life.

After my punishment, Akito left me to "think about what I did" in the small room. Soon after, Hatori came in and bandaged my wounds.

"You know you can't stay here, I need to get you back to Shigure's house before Akito comes back in here." He said quickly but quietly.

I looked at him, shocked, at his words. "But… you'd get in trouble! I don't want you to do that for me! It will only land you in trouble… I'm not worth it." I said quietly, tears still present.

"Keity Sohma, never speak that way again. You are worth far more than Akito or anyone has ever given you credit for! Now, can you stand?" Hatori's quiet outburst startled me and all I could do was nod slightly.

~~~~~~returning to Shigure's house~~~~~~

"Keity!" Shigure's shouts came rushing to my ears as I limped up to the door. It flew back as soon as my foot hit the porch. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me tightly. I looked into the eyes of the offender to find Shigure. I winced in pain. He jumped back lightly and helped me into the house. As soon as I was inside, I was met by everyone's worried expressions. I tried to smile, and I think I must have done an ok job, they seemed to relax a little.

"Keity, are you ok?" Yuki asked me urgently.

"Sure thing, just a few scratches, nothing to worry about." I lied. I hated lying to him.

"No you're not. It's obvious you're hurt badly. But it seems Hatori fixed you up nicely." Shigure chided.

"You're so helpful, Shigure…" I mumbled.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" Touhru came bursting into the room and ranting at me.

"Yes, yes! Miss Honda, please! I'm fine, don't worry." I said quietly but seriously.

"Where is she? Where is my baby sister?" an all too familiar voice echoed through the house. I looked at Yuki to see irritation and aggravation in his entire being.

"That isn't… it can't possibly be…" as if to answer my question, my oldest brother, Ayame Sohma, the snake of the zodiac, bounded in and stopped in the door way. "Aya…"


	4. Chapter 4: Aya

**...please don't kill me. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I had things come up. I'M SO SORRY! In order to apologize, I wrote a lot and made sure to make it good. It's not much, but It is light hearted. Hope you enjoy! ~Lilz**

* * *

Chapter Four: Ayame…

"Aya?" I poked my head in the room to where I heard his voice. Suddenly I found myself floating! No, I wasn't floating… I was being twirled in circles. Yup, definitely Aya… I grinned into his chest when he put me down. "Wonderful to see you too, brother." I smiled up at him.

He had sparkling tears streaming out of his eyes it seemed. I laughed to myself; drama queen. "My darling little sister has returned from the land of the dead! Oh how I have missed you!" he ranted. At this I laughed out loud. It was a kind laugh, and I didn't mean to laugh _at _him, but… knowing him, he probably took it that way…

"Why are you here, Ayame?" Yuki asked in irritation.

Seemingly ignoring him, Ayame grinned. "Look at this; we're one big happy family again! Oh if only you would let me dress you both up and we could go to get a nice dinner. I have the perfect idea of what I would put you in, too."

I frowned. "Ya know, as nice as that sounds, I… uh, can't go anywhere tonight… I have… dinner… duty." I lied. He didn't buy it.

"Nonsense! Come, come! I shall bring you out whether you like it or not~!" Yuki had already made a mad dash for the door. I glared at his retreating back for leaving me in Ayame's clutches. I loved both of my brothers, don't get me wrong, but it… irritated me to now end when Aya wanted to dress me up. let me get this straight; I do not wear frills.

~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~

"There! You look like a princess! Now, let's go find a nice place for dinner." Aya said as he led me out of his shop. I was wearing a nightmare… pink. Floor length. Frills! HELP ME! To top it all off, Aya had his assistant do my hair.

By the time we got to a restaurant, I noticed that Shigure and the rest of them were there. I felt my cheeks burning. I did not want them to see me like this. Especially Kyo-wait. Where did that come from?! I groaned as we entered where they were sitting. Shigure wiped his eyes as if he were crying.

"Look how grown up you look! You take my breath away!" he exclaimed. "Good work, Aya dear." That was the start of their… weirdness.

Yuki growled in annoyance as the two went on and on. "This," he gestured to them. "is not how I wanted to spend my evening with my sister." He grumbled. Tourhu giggled.

"I think it's funny. Oh, Keity, you look beautiful!" she gushed.

My cheeks grew hotter.

Kyo grunted and said something under his breath.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I said you look nice." He said a little louder, I could tell I was the only one who had hear that.

My cheeks were hotter than they had ever been. "thanks." I mumbled.

"Aw, look at the two love birds!" Shigure cooed.

"If you dare harm my little sister!" Aya threatened.

I groaned. "Please, let's just eat so I can change out of these ridiculous frills!" I exclaimed. They all looked at me funny. "What?" I asked sheepishly.

~~~That evening~~~~~

I had finally changed out of the dress and was in some loose cargo jeans I found in Kyo's room, and a purple hoodie. I sat out on the roof, just looking up at the stars.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" I heard someone ask from nearby me. I looked over to see Kyo.

"Yeah, it sure is." I replied. I moved to sit up, but twisted wrong and felt a bruise from earlier yell in aggravation. I cringed.

"He really got you good, didn't he." Kyo stated more than asked. It was obvious he meant Akito.

"Yeah…" I answered after a few minutes.

"Why did you go? You could have just hid." He grumbled.

I sighed. "I would have gotten worse beatings had I done that. I got off easy this time…" I smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I know what ya mean." He grimaced.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me for running years ago, but-"

"Stop, it's fine. I don't care anymore…" he said something more, and I could have sworn it was _'I'm just glad you're ok.'_ But I didn't delve into it.

"Thanks, Kyo." I smiled at him. He looked surprised for a second, but smiled back.

"Anytime, Keity. Anytime." He said.

We were quiet for a while. But it was a nice, comfortable silence. I yawned once and then again a little while later.

"Maybe we should head off to bed." He suggested.

"I think you're right." I said, restraining the urge to yawn again.

"Good night, Keity." He said as we separated to our own rooms.

"Night, Kyo."

~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~

I woke to the sun beating on my eyelids. I growled and rolled over. A few minutes later I heard talking downstairs. I recognized one of the voices, but not the other. I glared at the door. I closed my eyes once more, but suddenly my covers were ripped from my clutches.

"Time to wake up, Keity!" a voice I knew all too well said.

"Go away, Uo…" I grumbled.

She laughed. "Nope. We're taking Touhru out and you should come too."

"No. I have things I need to do." I said truthfully. Hey, I had stuff I actually needed to do! Like laundry, and cleaning. Especially since Touhru was going to be out.

"Fine, but next time, you are coming with!" with that, I was left at peace.

I sighed and turned over once more.

"WAKE UP!" someone yelled in my ear. I screamed and fell out of bed clutching my heart.

I glared up at the person responsible; Haru. I glared daggers.

"You. Are. So. Dead!" I shot up and chased him around the house. "Get back here you scruffy looking nerf hearder!" I shouted. In the end, we ended up soaking wet and laughing, sprawled on the grass.

Shigure came outside and stared at us in amusement. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"He was being a jerk so I taught him a lesson." I said as serious as I could. But in the end, Haru and I ended up in a fit of laughter. I hadn't laughed like that in ages.

"Well at least someone is enjoying being wet." Kyo said from his sitting spot on the porch. We had accidentally spilled some water on him and now he too was soaked. I giggled and sat up.

"Sorry, Kyo. I didn't even see you on the steps. But hey, at least you aren't so hot anymore!" he had been complaining about being hot. I heard him say that as I was chasing Haru.

"Whatever." He said playfully. He turned around for a second and then turned towards me again. this time he threw a bucket of water on me. I was shocked at first. Then I raised the bucket from my head. I smirked.

"That was not fair." I stuck my tongue out at him. "But you know what would be really funny?" I grinned evilly. The boys looked at me as if I was crazy. I put a figure to my lips and filled the bucket again. I had seen Yuki hanging some laundry earlier and knew he'd still be there.

I snuck up behind him and lifted the bucket.

"I know you're there, Keity." He said without turning around. I giggled. He straighted and got ready to turn, but I dropped the bucket on his head. I ran as fast as I could away from the wet rat. For the rest of the day, I hid in the house and away from my brother. I knew the next time I saw him, he would have his revenge. That's what scared me the most.

**SO here we see a new side to some of the characters. Some fluffy kitties, and some pranks. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
